El Rescate de Gallade
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Gardevoir vive su vida en paz pero... le han quitado alguien muy apreciado para ella... ¿creen que meterse con una chica enamorada es fácil? No... nunca te atrevas a quitarle su amor a una Gardevoir enamorada. (gracias KTTR por inspirarme)


**El Rescate de Gallade.**

Un fic sobre Pokémon, algo que quería hacer algún tiempo atrás. Y hasta ahora me animo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El mundo Pokémon, un mundo muy diferente a cualquier otro lugar que hayas ido. En este mundo no existen los humanos, ellos dejaron todo para que las criaturas llamadas Pokémon pudieran vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Nadie sabe a dónde fueron solo que ahora los que gobiernan el mundo son ellos. Tanto que hasta ellos mismo viven en las grandes ciudades del mundo, en honor a los humanos que les dieron libertad y paz decidieron conservar varias cosas que los humanos dejaron como ser los nombres de las ciudades, monumentos, museos, etcétera.

En la famosa ciudad de Nueva York comienza nuestra historia…

**Capítulo 1. La Verdad.**

En un edificio de departamentos cerca de Broodway vive la famosa actriz de teatro Gardevoir, ella se hizo famosa por melodramas como ser "El Gengar de la Opera" o la versión del teatro de "Galvantulaman" Hace años, desde que era una Ralts deseaba con ser actriz y ser famosa. Ahora que lo logro se siente de lo más feliz, tanto que se encuentra bailando alrededor de su cocina. Ella sabe cómo impresionar al público pero el baile aunque fuese un punto débil en ella era bueno. Estaba vestida con un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga.

-Ah… veamos. Según mi representante me consiguió un nuevo papel para hacer… "Pokémon de Cabaret". Parece que es famoso en México esta obra.- dijo Gardevoir revisando su agenda. Estaba revisándola cuando una fotografía de ella y su novio cayó al suelo. Al notarlo la tomo y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo.

-Ay Gallade. ¿Qué me dirías ahorita? "Haz lo mejor que puedas hacer nena, tu sabes que te apoyare y te ayudare en lo que pueda, recuerda que te amo".- dijo Gardevoir imitando la voz de su amado Gallade. En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue a contestar el video llamado.

-Hola.- dijo viendo a la pantalla donde apareció una Lopunny.

-Hola amiga.- dijo la simpática Pokémon Conejo.

-Lopunny ¿Cómo estás?- saludo con una sonrisa Gardevoir.

-Aquí llamándote para ver si estarás en casa.-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Es que Froslass, Mawile y yo tenemos libre el día y queríamos ver si podíamos visitar a nuestra amiga la famosa.- dijo Lopunny, desde atrás de ellas aparecieron las otras dos mencionadas saludando con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si chicas vengan por favor.-

-Bueno, iremos para allá, llevaremos comida tu pon el vino. Bye.- y colgó Lopunny. Gardevoir fue a ver a su bodega de vino y escogió un añejo de 1905. Era extraño para ella ver tales números en una botella, más porque en el calendario decía que estaban en el año 359. Quizás era una de esas cosas que los humanos dejaron antes de la Era Pokémon. Decidió investigar un poco más del pasado pero antes dejo el vino en una mesa y fue por tres copas. Ella estaba feliz y más porque se vería con sus tres mejores amigas, Lopunny, Froslass y Mawile. Ambas en sus tiempos de clases eran tan unidas que las llegaron a llamar "Las Cuatro Fantásticas". Eran populares, tanto que los Pokémon Machos les hicieron clubes de admiradores, extrañamente Gardevoir conoció a su novio no en un club de admiradores sino como un chico común que no quería llamar la atención.

-Aún recuerdo eso…- dijo Gardevoir antes de que su mente viajara al pasado.

**Flashback.**

Gardevoir se encontraba caminando a su casa, doblo en una esquina y choco con un Machamp tirándole encima su bebida, este se enojó y más porque sus amigos Conkeldurr y Hariyama se comenzaron a reír.

-¡Lo siento!-

-¿Lo siente? ¡Te demostrare que lo sientes!- usando sus cuatro brazos Machamp agarro a Gardevoir de sus brazos y la lanzo a un callejón donde cayó en un charco de agua sucia. Ella vio como el Machamp se acercaba amenazantemente hacia ella.

-Sé que eres tipo Psiquico/Hada, vale más que se un movimiento que te dejara noqueada.- el Machamp puso sus cuatro brazos en frente y lanzo su ataque. Era Puño Bala, un ataque tipo acero. Sabía que con ese ataque quedaría fuera de circulación y que Machamp luego podría hacer con ella lo que le plazca… cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero escucho como los puños chocaban contra algo más fuerte. Abrió sus ojos y se asombró de ver un Gallade joven, de su misma edad frente a ella con su brazo extendido en forma de espada reteniendo los Puño Bala.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Gallade?- respondió asustado el Machamp.

-Machamp, él es Psiquico/Luchador. No le hace daño el Puño Bala.- grito Hariyama a lo que Machamp retrocedió para huir pero…

-¡No huiras! ¡Psico-corte!- el ataque de Gallade dio de lleno en Machamp dejándolo K.O., sus amigos salieron huyendo rápidamente de ahí dejando atrás a Machamp… por su parte Gardevoir estaba sorprendida por el Gallade.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que logro decir cuando su salvador se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano para levantarla del suelo.

-No hay de que.-

-¿Cómo supiste que necesitaría ayuda?- pregunto Gardevoir a lo que Gallade solamente se limitó a señalar hacia arriba, por curiosidad Gardevoir llevo la vista a donde apuntaba para ver una ventana abierta.

-Vivo ahí con mi hermana menor y vi cómo te tiraron aquí y como se disponían a atacarte con una de tus debilidades.- dijo Gallade bien calmado.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así… muchas gracias de nuevo.-

-Tranquila no hay de qué. Permiso.- luego Gallade se marchó de nuevo hacia su apartamento. Más adelante Gardevoir descubrió que ese Gallade era de la otra sección y aprovechando de los recesos ambos se miraban para hacer una amistad que con el tiempo forjo un noviazgo entre los dos Pokémon.

**Fin Flashback.**

Fue sacada de sus memorias al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, al abrir vio a sus tres amigas, Mawile (Acero/Hada), Froslass (Hielo/Fantasma) y Lopunny (Normal) a quienes las recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, excepto a Froslass porque la traspaso.

-Ha ha ha ha, ¡Caíste!- dijo Froslass.

-¡Mala! Siempre haces la misma broma.- se quejó Gardevoir haciendo un puchero con sus cachetes inflados.

-No te recientas, ven.- a lo que Froslass le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Así está mejor.- las cuatro sonrieron al ver cómo siendo amigas entre ellas no pueden pelearse. Comenzaron a comer lo que Mawile llevo y pero decidieron no tomar del extraño vino de Gardevoir al ser de la Era de los Humanos podía ser una mina de oro para su amiga a lo que decidieron mejor tomar un jugo de oran. Luego comenzaron con sus acostumbradas platicas de chicas.

-…Entonces vi como a Goodra casi le dan un golpe por la espalda con un Pulso Dragón pero me puse en el camino y no le dio a él ni me hizo daño a mi.- dijo Mawile con una sonrisa.

-Claro, eres tipo Hada, y eres inmune a los ataques tipo Dragón querida.- dijo Lopunny.

-Eso te da algo de puntos ya que Goodra se mete en muchos problemas por su apariencia.- dijo Froslass.

-Si pero Goodra no es malo, es bien cariñoso y no me importa terminar llena de sus secreciones.- dijo Mawile a lo que las tres amigas hicieron un rostro de asco.

-¡Asco!- dijo Gardevoir.

-Ay chicas no exageren. Goodra se baña todos los días y además sus secreciones huelen a Pecha Berry.-

-¿Usa de ese jabón de cuerpo que promociona Minccino?- pregunto Lopunny.

-Sí, de ese mismo.- dijo Mawile con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso es bueno?- pregunto Gardevoir.

-Demasiado querida, ese jabón de cuerpo es tan bueno que hace que hasta un Muk huela a un campo de flores.- dijo Froslass con una sonrisa, pero las tres se imaginaron a un Muk con buen olor… eso sería el sueño de muchas hembras…

En eso la puerta comenzó a sonar fuerte, parecía que la persona del otro lado podría tirarla en cualquier momento. Gardevoir fue a ver quién era y más porque que le estén dando así de fuerte a su puerta la enfadaba más.

-¡No le den tan fuerte a mi puerta!- grito al abrir la puerta y ver a un Pikachu macho sofocado y agitado.

-Hola… ah… hasta… ah… que… ah… abriste… ah…-

-Ah, hola Pikachu, oye… ¿Por qué le dabas tan fuerte a mi puerta? Hasta parecía que le estabas dando con Cola de Hierro.-

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el tipo Eléctrico.

-Claro pasa.- Gardevoir dejo que pasara y al entrar vio a su novia.

-Pikachu mi amor.-

-Lopunny… chicas algo grave ha pasado.-

-¿De qué se trata Pikachu?- pregunto Mawile a lo que el tipo Eléctrico solo se dispuso a ver a Gardevoir…

-Parece que secuestraron a Gallade.- cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Pikachu inmediatamente Gardevoir se desmayó en el suelo…

Cuando la actriz Pokémon despertó se encontraba acostada en su cama con un paño húmedo en su frente… pensó que quizás tuvo fiebre y que eso que dijo Pikachu solo fue una pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama deseando que eso haya sido pero cuando vio a sus amigas con Pikachu y un Arcanine vestido de Policía sabía que no era una pesadilla, estaba pasando de verdad.

-Bueno señor Pikachu, no podemos hacer nada hasta haber pasado las 48 horas después.- dijo Arcanine.

-Pero señor, mi amigo no estaba en su casa, además estaba hecha un desastre, como que hubo una pelea ahí y si a hubiera salido a algún lugar su hermana menor lo supiera.- dijo Pikachu enojado pero siendo tomado de los hombros por su novia.

-Lo siento, ese es el protocolo. Permiso.- a lo que Arcanine se retiró.

-Maldito bueno para nada.- dijo Froslass furiosa.

-¿Qué haremos cuando Gardevoir despierte?- pregunto Mawile.

-Ya lo escuche.- respondió desde el pasillo la dueña del apartamento.

-Amiga…- Lopunny la miraba preocupada.

-¿Cómo esta Kirlia?- pregunto Gardevoir a Pikachu.

-Esta triste, iba a ver a Gallade para ver si íbamos a ver el partido juntos pero en eso vi la puerta abierta, me pareció raro y vi todo el apartamento destrozado y Kirlia estaba llorando arrodillada en medio de la sala…- dijo Pikachu con un rostro melancólico.

-¿Dónde está ahorita?- pregunto de nuevo Gardevoir.

-La deje con Typlosion y Blaziken. La están cuidando bien.- dijo Pikachu a lo que las tres amigas suspiraron aliviadas de que Kirlia esté en buenas manos.

-Esos dos son buenos niñeros…- dijo Froslass.

-¿Qué hare chicas? ¿Debo pelear?-

-Gardevoir, hace tiempo que no peleamos. Además desconocemos la identidad de los secuestradores de Gallade.- dijo Mawile preocupada por su amiga.

-Es posible pero… cuando tenía problemas Gallade siempre me salvaba y me ayudaba sin querer recibir algo a cambio… y eso hizo enamorarme de él. Él es el mejor Pokémon macho que haya conocido… y es mi novio, y lo amo tanto como para dejarlo a la suerte de un Arcanine Policía que va esperar que le ronque la gana para ir a buscarlo. No voy a abandonar a mi amor, buscare a esos secuestradores y les pateare el trasero con mis poderes Psiquicos. No me importa si salgo herida, los encontrare a todos y traeré de vuelta a mi amor.- dijo Gardevoir con decisión. La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejándose ver a Kirlia, la hermana de Gallade acompañada de Typlosion y Blaziken.

-Disculpen… estaba abierta.- dijo Blaziken con pena. Kirlia salió corriendo hacia Gardevoir y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Querida…-

-¿Encontraras a mi hermano verdad?- pregunto con varias lágrimas en sus ojos la pequeña Kirlia a su cuñada.

-Claro que lo encontrare, y lo llevare devuelta para que te de las buenas noches todas las noches querida.-

-Por favor Gardevoir, hazlo… Gallade es la única familia que tengo…-

-Querida… lo se… es tu hermano…- abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña. Esa escena estaba haciendo que hasta Blaziken se ablandara un poco y le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Gardevoir. Si vas a salir a buscar a Gallade necesitas ayuda.- dijo Pikachu.

-¿Quiénes mi amor?- pregunto Lopunny.

-Unos viejos amigos míos… Eeveevolutions.- todos quedaron en silencio… hasta que Froslass hablo.

-¿Los Eevees que se creen mafiosos?-

-Pueda que se crean mafiosos pero son buenos en todo lo que hacen y prometen hacerlo bien. Solo necesito llamar a mi amigo Eevee, su nombre clave es "Earthshaker".- el tipo Electrico quedo viendo a Gardevoir esperando su respuesta a lo que ella dijo…

-Hazlo Pikachu, llámalos, necesitare toda la ayuda posible.-

-Entonces cuenta conmigo querida.- dijo Froslass.

-También conmigo, no te abandonare.- dijo Lopunny.

-Si no voy no seremos las cuatro fantásticas asi que también pondré de mi parte.- dijo Mawile con una sonrisa.

-Amigas…-

-Nosotros haremos lo posible para conseguir información y hacérselas saber.- dijo Blaziken.

-Si, mi amigo Greninja me debe un favor y le pediré que consiga información de lo que pueda.- dijo Typlosion.

-Gracias chicos. De veras.-

-¿Yo que hare?- pregunto Kirlia.

-Tú te quedaras en casa de Blaziken, serás una buena niña y estarás al tanto de los noticieros de acuerdo querida.-

-De acuerdo Gardevoir.- sonrió la pequeña Kirlia con una dulzura que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes.

-Iré al baño a hablar con Earthshaker.- dijo Pikachu retirándose. Gardevoir se volvió a poner de pie y vio hacia las ventanas de su apartamento que se miraban gran parte de la calle de Broodway, se fue acercando a paso lento hacia dichas ventanas. Luego se giró hasta ver de frente a los presentes en su apartamento.

-Amigos míos… hoy nos quitaron a alguien muy apreciado por todos nosotros, un amigo, un hermano… mi novio. Hoy damos por inicio nuestra misión, desde hoy amigos… desde hoy y hasta el último día comenzaremos con nuestra misión. Rescatar a Gallade. Y… ¡Hacer pagar a sus secuestradores! ¡Porque nadie… NADIE… nos quitara a nuestro ser amado, querido y apreciado! ¡Desde hoy le declaro la guerra a los secuestradores!- dijo Gardevoir con tanto ánimos que recibió una ovación de todos sus amigos presentes… mientras en el baño…

-Gracias Earthshaker.- decía Pikachu.

-No te preocupes compañero. Te debía una después de que nos ayudaste a nosotros… no te preocupes.-

-¿Vendrán todos?-

-Claro, iremos Rainfell, Sparks, Flames, Sunlight, Moonlight, Summer, Winter y Gleam a tu apoyo y el de Gardevoir.- dijo el jefe de los Eeveevolutions desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de que… vamos para allá, que nadie salga de ahí hasta que hablemos todos de acuerdo.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Bueno Chao.- colgó Earthshaker la llamada de Pikachu. Cuando regreso a la sala escucho la ovación que le estaban dando a Gardevoir.

-Están animados.- dijo Pikachu para hacerse notar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Gardevoir levantándolo del suelo.

-Vendrá y todos detrás de él.- dijo Pikachu solo para recibir un "gracias" y un apretón contra el pecho de Gardevoir…

-Ahora es oficial, cuando vengan comenzaremos con la misión.- dijo Gardevoir recibiendo otra ovación de sus amigos. Ese día, la misión era simple… Rescatar a Gallade.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola, les presento un fic basado en Pokémon de mi propia idea. "El Rescate de Gallade". Espero que les guste y que se animen a hacerme sugerencias, comentarios y darme ideas para futuros capítulos. Y si desean que un Pokémon que les guste a ustedes que no haya sido mencionado en este primer capítulo háganmelo saber que con gusto lo pondré pero díganme si quieren que sea aliado o enemigo de acuerdo. Otra cosa más, los Eeveevolutions son mis Pokémon que he criado y entrenado en mi Pokémon X. Y los nombres también son los que les puse. KTTR, tú fuiste el primero en ponerlos en tu fic de "Esclavos de Hoenn" y te lo agradezco mucho, me inspiraste a escribir este fic. Espero que lo leas y sea de tu agrado. También de ustedes y por favor si desean un Pokémon que les guste o que hayan entrenado en sus juegos háganmelo saber que los pondré. Ok… por ahora es todo…**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
